


Contemplations

by youvebeenrayed



Series: Jupeter is a disaster [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeenrayed/pseuds/youvebeenrayed
Summary: this is just different povs of my other junoverse story





	1. Chapter 1

Baylee head was laying on Alessandra's lap when Alessandra finally figured out what her wife had meant when they were with Juno.  
"Oh my god. You think they were a thing? Juno and Kral? They can't stand each other half the time!"  
The shorter one waited for her wife to connect the dots that she did. "Except… sometimes he looks at Kral like he made a mistake, but I just assumed that it was because of the case, not their relationship. Juno said it was a bad case, so it made sense to me." Alessandra paused, thoughts zooming through her head.  
"But that kiss…" Her thoughts flew to the memory of seeing Kral gently wiping lipstick off Juno's jaw before kissing him.  
"Al? What are you talking about?"  
"It was before you got back. Before I got to them when they first got back into the main hall. Kral kissed Juno. It wasn't a showy kiss like the other ones in the hall. It seemed… private. Like they were alone together, and Kral couldn't help himself. What was so special about their… distraction?"  
Baylee kept quiet, thinking. "I can't put my finger on it. It was just… Juno was so willing to, er, submit, to him. I guess Juno just seemed to completely trust Kral and I was confused because you said he wasn't the type of person to do that."  
"He definitely is not the person to trust quickly."  
They sat in silence before Alessandra spoke again, "We'll ask him the next time we see him, but let's push that out of our heads. There's better things for us to do."  
Baylee grinned, "Movie?"  
"Hell yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is half fluff   
> and half crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry

Kral is a lanky guy, and to be honest, I didn't think it would be that hard to drag him away from Juno. Especially since he had been stabbed.   
But nooo, he had to have enough strength and desperation that I just gave up and stuck him with the knockout stuff he gave us. It was annoying to carry him as a dead weight, and I knew some people would think he was dead, but it was easier than fighting with him.   
He woke up half way to the motel, which was both good and bad. It helped that we didn't have to carry dead weight, but now he seemed to be in a bad mood, and kept saying we should let him go back to the Theia building.   
I was planning on leaving Kral at the motel with Baylee, and going back to find Juno, but that didn't happen. It became clear when we got there that if one of us weren't looking, he would leave.   
I pulled the knife out and bandaged the wound. He didn't seem to react much except flinching when I yanked the knife out.   
He sat on a wooden chair that couldn't have been comfortable, and pretended to read. He was looking up way too much and flipping too few pages to actually be concentrating on it.   
Baylee sat on the couch, and I found myself pacing back and forth. When Juno didn't show up fifteen minutes, I sat down by Baylee. I noticed Kral stopped pretending to read. He ended up taking my place pacing on the floor.   
He was obviously trying to school his face, but there was still something in his eyes that I couldn't out my finger on.   
It was another fourty-five minutes before Juno showed up, and we were starting to think he got caught or something. I ran and opened the door, pulling him into a hug.   
Whether I liked it or not, I thought of Juno as something like a friend.   
"Alessandra? What?" I pulled away quickly.   
"You asshole! We thought you had died!" He shrugged and I was ready to punch him for that, but a voice spoke behind me.   
"Detective Steel. Glad you could join us."  
Juno's face changed from one of confusion to one of fear and guilt. He backed up, but was only able to go about a step and a half before running into the wall.   
Kral pushed past me and up to Juno. Baylee pulled me back away from them. After a second, Kral spoke in a curt voice. "Leave us."   
I made no move to leave. If I wasn't there, I was sure Kral could kill Juno and Juno would justify it somehow.   
When he saw that we weren't leaving, he turned around. He started to walk toward us and I was sure he was looking for a fight.   
Except then he wasn't.   
Except then Juno was holding him close to him, and Kral basically fell into his arms.   
I saw Juno kiss his temple and whisper something to him. It was kind of sweet to see the very put-together man that is Kral fall apart because of Juno. Showed he had a heart and stuff.   
Juno signaled us to leave, but I wasn't going to leave. Not yet. I needed answers, and now.   
I saw Kral say something to Juno, but then Baylee speaks up. I'm not going to lie, I jumped when I heard her. I wasn't expecting it. To be fair, though, I couldn't have agreed more.  
"So what the absolute fuck happened between you two in the past."  
"Uhm," Juno pauses. "Nothing. Nothing at all."  
"Bullshit." The word was out of my mouth before I even thought it.   
"Okay, nothing you need to know about."  
"That's okay, you can tell us anyway. We want to know."  
Kral ended stopping us there. "For goodness' sake, Juno. We've done two different… cases in the past. Juno's an idiot, lost an eye, then did something that should've killed him. That's it."  
There was a moment of silence, but I needed more that that.   
"I've been curious as to how you lost that for far too long, I need more information."  
"Remember that Saffron Pill? The one I swallowed? Yeah that made me lose my eye."   
I stared at him. He had to be kidding.   
"That makes no sense whatsoever."  
"Sorry."  
I rolled my eyes and felt Baylee pulling me towards the door while she talked.   
"Okay we'll leave. Have sex or whatever you wanted to do without us."   
I laughed and saw Juno flip us off before we left

~ ~ ~

We were laying in the most comfortable bed I had ever owned. Or slept on, for that matter. I kind of splurged after a case two weeks ago.   
I had my arm wrapped around Baylee, and her head was on my shoulder, when I had an idea. Baylee was always good at telling stories, and it was time to take advantage of that.   
"Tell me the story of how they met."  
She giggled. God, she was cute like this. "What are my restrictions?"  
"It has to be possible, and it would explain what happened between them."  
She thought for a moment before starting.   
"It all started when they were about 22 years old. Juno was on his second case, and Kral was a suspect.  
Little did Juno know, he was actually part of a super-secret government organization."  
"What was it called?" I cut in.   
"It's called 'The Secret Martian Government Organization.'   
Juno was going in to question Kral, but froze when he saw him. You see, Juno has always been weak for a pretty face, and he thought it was sooo hot when he realized Kral could kill him without batting an eye. Like that was- no is- his fetish.   
When he learned that Kral didn't do the crime—"  
"What was the crime?"  
"It was… jaywalking. Yeah. Jaywalking. Anyways, when he knew Kral didn't jaywalk, he was sad. he didn't think he'd ever see this man with his sharp teeth ever again. Sad violin noises and all that." I laughed. My wife was so good at bullshitting her way through a story. She also can do the entire thing completely straight-faced.   
"Except, Kral felt bad for this small, nervous detective, and kind of liked how easily he could make him stutter, and offered to help. Also he wanted to see if he could fuck him."  
"Gosh what is this, a fanfiction?"  
"I mean, basically yeah. When Juno heard him offer to help, that's when he knew he had fallen into the deep depths of hell.   
Kral helped and after three months, ended up finding the criminal that would dare to jaywalk. Juno felt he was in debt to this lanky guy, and so when Kral showed up in his life, more than 25 years later and asking for help, he didn't even think of refusing.   
Except this time, Kral wasn't necessarily on the right side of the law. He had to… break into… uhm… a science institute. This time, it was like… six months.   
This science institute was a cruel place. Always doing tests on animals that often ended up with them dead, so that's what Juno used as an excuse for doing all these illegal things.   
The last night they broke in is when Juno lost his eye. There was a thing to read and rehabilitate brain waves, and it saw something wrong with Juno's, so it tried to fix it.   
For some reason, that pill thing was attached to his eye and it exploded! No eye anymore!   
Except now, the science place was shut down, and there was nothing keeping Kral on Mars anymore except Juno.   
Kral admitted to Juno that he was actually a really famous criminal and the name Juno had known him by was fake all along. Also something like he was stealing from the science institute every time they broke in while Juno did most of the investigating.   
Juno was heartbroken. Literally. Like was cut apart  
His eye wasn't the only thing injured on their last night together.   
Then they probably had goodbye sex or something 'cause goddamn did you see the way Kral looked at Juno just before we left?"  
I giggled, getting tired while listening to this weirdest fucking story. "Yeah, it was like Juno was his prey."  
"Exactly! Then they didn't see each other for a while. They both thought they wouldn't see the other ever again.   
Except then Kral heard news about this company, and while planning, realized he was going to need a date or some shit for this dance thing. Plus two others.   
And this thing was on Mars. He found you because you're the best PI and then got me because we're married and I'm pretty badass too.   
He gave you a choice of who was coming because he didn't want us to know he knew Juno, but he knew you would choose him, since he read about your history.   
Then he met Juno first so he wouldn't blow his cover, and Juno was all like 'holy fuck its that guy I fell in love with almost 30 years ago" and Kral was all like 'hi I need your help again and it it also might give me a chance to fuck you again' and Juno, once again, didn't hesitate to work with him again."  
By this point in time, my stomach started hurting by how much I laughed.   
The last two things I thought of before I fell asleep last night was, 'how much of that lines up with the truth,' and, 'I am the luckiest person in the world to have Baylee as my wife.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can be found on tumblr @youve-been-rayed and twitter @rayethebae

**Author's Note:**

> if any of y'all have some editing tips, im all ears


End file.
